What's Up People: Misheard Lyrics
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: Parody/The Misheard Lyrics for Death Note's 2nd Opening: What's Up People?/Warning: A lot...of cursing in the real lyrics./Read and Review/I'll give you an apple if you do. :D/1Tokyogirl11/


**A/N: I'm doing this to clear my mind...ughh. Clutter...**

**CHEER! BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER OF EVIL:DEATH NOTE IS COMING OUT SOON! VERRRY SOON! ;P**

**This is the Death Note Opening 2 Theme song, in Misheard version!**

**Real Romaji and English Lyrics included**

**Disclaimer: "What's Up People" © Maximum the Hormone**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata**

**What's Up People: Misheard Lyrics © 1Tokyogirl11**

* * *

Death Note OP2

-What's Up People?-

Misheard Lyrics

Parody

We've always been best to bring out the paint

We've always been best to bring out the paint

BAAAAAAALLLS!

Get

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRNNN!

There are many pendulums

Many pendulums

Many pendulums

In England

There are many pendulums

Many pendulums

Many pendulums

In England

Will anybody catch

Can anybody catch

Can anybody catch

The igloo?

Will anybody catch

Can anybody catch

Can anybody catch

The igloo?

Watch out as I cry

Home security

Watch out as I cry

We're gonna die now

Watch out as I pray

Call security

Watch out as I pray

Can anybody spy

Does anybody spy

Does anybody spy

The igloo?

Can anybody spy

Does anybody spy

Does anybody spy

The igloo?

Will anybody catch

Can anybody catch

Can anybody catch

The ringou?

Will anybody catch

Can anybody catch

Can anybody catch

The ringou?

Watch out as I cry

Home security

Watch out as I cry

We're gonna die now

Watch out as I pray

Call security

Watch out as I pray

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

One more

Hey, hey ringou faggot

I'll knee you

With 4 wheels!

It's more safe

What's that friction?

**BRING AH THAT PHOTO**

**MY WAY IS HOT IN WATER**

**SLAY SAY CAT EH WAY AY **

**IS SIGN A SORRY GLARG GLARG GLARG**

There are many pendulums

Many pendulums

Many pendulums

In England

There are many pendulums

Many pendulums

Many pendulums

In England

There are many many clocks

Many many clocks

Many many clocks

In England

There are many many clocks

Many many clocks

Many many clocks

In England

Watch out as I cry

Home security

Watch out as I cry

We're gonna die now

Watch out as I pray

Call security

Watch out as I pray

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

Hey. hey ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

Oh yeah

Down with you sucker

Nice sugga

Can yeah you nigga so that woman is a nice find!

F to Kira

See saw no Kira-Kira

Talk to Kira

So sell a tops

Talk to Kira

No so Kira you can kill

Shout to Kira

"Cock."

Mary-kun obsessive ooh

She put a pin on shoe

Mary-kun obsessive ooh

She put a pin on shoe

Mary-kun obsessive ooh

She put a pin on shoe

Mary-kun obsessive ooh

She put a pin on shoe

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

Hey, hey ringou sucker

All of you ringou faggot

**FLUFFY FOO!**

**WLAFFY FOO!**

**QUAFFY FOO!**

**FLUFFY POO!**

Suck soda with wine

No trick me mom

Woah! Woah!

Figgy-Tofu

*Sputter*

*Cough*

* * *

-REAL LYRICS, ROMAJI-

Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen  
Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen

Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen  
Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen

What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare down?)  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up uanzai ippai

Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ikiru imi tsumaranka?  
Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ningen  
Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ikiru imi tsumaranka?  
Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ningen

Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen  
Hora biribiri okarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen

What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare down?)  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai

Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker! Hey hey ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker! Onorera eien ningen fucker  
Ah ningen...

Bunmei yande huantei  
Mirai ha sukuwaren white house  
Zensekai ni warning!  
Issaigassai ni kaikaku life

Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen  
Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen

Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen  
Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen

What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hannzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare down?)  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai

Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker! Hey hey ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker! Onorera eien ningen fucker  
Wameku saga  
Henken inken ningen  
Kusoda ugokidase ore fight

Suteki na seisai no kiba kara  
Tenteki no sonzai wo tatsu  
Tenkeiteki na mesaki no yoku kara  
Change dekinai koku

Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou

Hey hey ningen sucker  
Ah ningen ningen fucker

What's up people?

-random scream followed by a cough- O.o

* * *

-8-REAL LYRICS, ENGLISH-

Banzai,your so useful. Banzai your so useful  
Banzai,your so useful human  
Banzai your so useful. Banzai,your so useful human.

Hey! You gonna piss me off? Make me tremble with rage?  
Make me tremble eith rage? Human  
Hey! You gonna piss me off? Make me tremble with rage?  
Make me tremble with rage? Human

WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern  
The guilt never fades  
WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern  
(Who fell down the trap of resentment?)  
WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern  
The guilt never fades  
WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern

Are you bored with your life? Are you bored with your life?  
Are you bored with your life? Human  
Are you bored with your life? Are you bored with your life?  
Are you bored with you life? Human

Hey! You gonna piss me off? Make me tremble with rage?  
Make me tremble with rage?  
Human  
Hey! You gonna piss me off? Make me tremble with rage?  
Make me tremble with rage?  
Human

WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern  
The guilt never fades,  
WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern  
(Who fell downn the trap of resentment?)  
WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern  
The guilt never fades  
WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern

HEY HEY Human sucker ah human human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker ah human human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker ah human human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker ah human human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker HEY HEY human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker You guys forever human fucker  
Ah human

Society is corrupt and unstable  
There's no hope in the future WHITE HOUSE  
The whole world is in WARNING  
Changing everything in LIFE

Banzai, your so useful. Banzai your so useful  
Banzai, your so useful human  
Banzai your so useful. Banzai your so useful  
Banzai your so useful human

Hey! You gonna piss me off? Make me tremble with rage?  
Make me tremble with rage? Humaan  
He! You gonna piss me off? Make me tremble with rage?  
Make me tremble with rage? Human

WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern  
The guilt never fades  
WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern  
(Who fell down the trap of resentment?)  
WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern  
The guilt never fades  
WHAT'S UP, So much ground for the concern

HEY HEY human sucker ah human human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker ah human human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker ah human human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker ah human human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker HEY HEY human fucker  
HEY HEY human sucker You guys forever human fucker  
Screaming is my nature  
Biased depressed human  
Bullshit, move, FIGHT

From the fang of sadistic punishment  
Killing your natural enemy  
From your typical greed  
Can't CHANGE the unfair

Stupid fool's war theory Let's criticize their impossible dream  
Stupid fool's war theory Let's criticize their impossible dream  
Stupid fool's war theory Let's criticize their impossible dream  
Stupid fool's war theory Let's criticize their impossible dream

HEY HEY human sucker  
Ah human fucker

WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?

* * *

**A/N: NEKO MIKO REIMU! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYAAAAAAA**

**;P **

**No, that had nothing to do with this song.**

**You know you love me,**

**1Tokyogirl11**


End file.
